Thoughts at a Grave
by Jemi
Summary: Rated PG for some language, nothing bad, it's about Lily, and someone's feelings for her. Read to find out more.


Disclaimer:Nothing belongs to me except the idea.

This idea came to me while I was taking a shower.It's just a little ditty I came up with.I wanted to do something heartfelt that came from the least likely person, and that was either one of the Malfoys or Snape.I chose Snape because he has so much personality, so much character, and so much hidden angst and passion.It's not much, but I hope you all like it.

Thoughts at a Grave 

"It's the 15th anniversary of your death.It doesn't get any easier.It's said time can heal all wounds, well, it isn't healing mine.But then, maybe I don't deserve.I have done so much wrong in my life, and I haven't done much to make amends for it.I mean, I did get out of the Voldemort's clutches and began to spy on the death-eaters, but it doesn't seem like enough.I fell I could have done so much more, or at least done things differently. I got out for you.I couldn't stand to be there one more minute, knowing what they planned on doing to you.

I loved you.Did you know that?I'm sure you knew, but you didn't know how I loved you.I remember you as if you never left.Your red hair was like silk, and when the sun hit it just right, it was like gold.Your laugh, your voice, they were like a chorus of angels singing, so soft and sweet.Your eyes, they were like glowing emeralds.They held so much passion and feeling.You were perfect, you were smart and so nice, to everyone.

That is why I fell in love with you.But didn't love me back, well you did, just not the way I wanted.You only had eyes for James Potter.The problem was he felt the same way about you.

James Potter.I hated him.He had everything.He was funny, smart, popular, nice, rich, good looking, star quidditch player, and captain of the team.He had everything.I wouldn't have really minded all that much if it wasn't for the fact that he had you too. He got you.HE GOT YOU DAMMIT!He didn't deserve you!I hated him.I HATED HIM!I hated him so much that it hurt. This thing was, I would have given anything, just to be him.Just so you would look at me the way you did him.

I always knew he wasn't in on the prank Sirius played on me.I knew he risked his own life to save mine.That just made me hate him more because he would risk his life for someone who loathed him. Why the hell did he have to be such a nice guy?That did make hating him harder.It didn't stop me though.That's why I convinced myself he was in on the prank.

He made you so happy.You were the center of his universe.He loved you more that anything.I'll five him credit for that.You even had a child with him.

Harry, "The Boy Who Lived", he, who would bring down my former master.I hated Harry for the longest time.He looked so much like James.Hell for all I could tell he was James.Everything about him, the way he acts, talks, walks, everything…well everything except his eyes.He has your eyes.When I look at them, I see you, and it makes it so hard to hate him.Harry isn't a bad kid, it's just I can't get over the fact he's James' kid, yours and James' kid.

I have hated Harry for the past four year, but right now, in the dart times, I put my feelings aside.I'm doing the right thing Lily.I'm on the right side.Hey, I'm even working with Sirius.

I can't do this anymore.It hurts too much.Lily, I love you!"

The figure standing in front of the gravestone, crying, didn't hear the four people walk up behind him.

"Severus, come on, it's time to go."

"Of course Albus."

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Harry Potter all took turns putting flowers at Lily and James Potter's grave, all with tears in their eyes.

"Professor Snape?" asked Harry, wiping away the tears.

"Yes Potter?"

"Thank you."

Looking up into Lily's… no Harry's eyes, Snape could see he meant it.

"What for Harry?"

Putting his hand on the Professor's shoulder, Harry just shrugged. "For everything."

The five figures solemnly left the grave, but none on them saw the silvery outline of a man holding a woman clost to him, watching the retreating backs of the five people. 

So, how did you like it?Be a good reader and review.I love reviews, I live for reviews.Which reminds me.My other story, A Romance is not getting many reviews, or readers or both.It would be nice.Flames, praises, comments, additions, anything will be greatly appreciated.Thank you. 

Love you all,

Jemi


End file.
